


Fingerprints

by ifloveistheanswer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifloveistheanswer/pseuds/ifloveistheanswer
Summary: Ibuki imparts a little bit of self-confidence on the Ultimate Nurse.





	Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick, something small.

Some deeply buried part of Mikan that still has the capacity to doubt others’ judgment wants to raise its brows when Ibuki sits across her at the breakfast table and asks her a particular question one day.

“Hey, Mikan, I’ve been wondering. How come you’re always so upset when people stare at you?”

If she didn’t have just slightly more faith in Ibuki’s quality of character, she’d think she was being made fun of. “Wh-what do you mean, exactly?”

“Like when you do those crazy falls and your panties show! Or when you say somethin’ funny! You get really upset when everyone looks atcha. I always thought you did those things on purpose until recently.” She’s got a tower of pancakes in front of her that could rival Babel itself, and with a practiced fluidity, she drowns the tower in syrup and manages to dig in without making a sticky mess of her long hair. “’Til Mahiru told me, actually. I _love_  it when people stare at me! That's half the fun of performing! But Mikan doesn't seem to enjoy it at all.”

Mikan gives the musician a chance to take a few thoughtful bites before she musters a response, for fear of ruining her appetite. “I-I don’t want to disgust everyone with how filthy I am, for one.” She’s got a laundry list formulating in the back of her head. “And I’m sc-scared of people getting angry at me for being stupid or clumsy…”

Ibuki tilts her head to one side. “You seem to shower often enough. And you don’t say nuffin’ too offensive. So why would anyone think you were filthy or stupid?”

The nurse dips her head in shame, afraid that if she continues any further, Ibuki’s opinion of her will be lessened too but knowing full well that she needs to answer the question. “I-I don’t know, but that’s what people used to tell me all the time. I’m sorry…”

The wheels are almost visibly turning in Ibuki’s head, even as she stuffs her cheeks with more food. It would seem too much time spent around Akane has imparted poor table manners onto the girl… not that Mikan’s judging. She’d think it was a little charming if such a thought wouldn’t surely be responded to with disgust. “Huh…” Another bite, and her brows push deep creases into her otherwise smooth skin. “Isn’t that, like, I dunno… fucked up?”

“Eh?” Mikan’s head snaps up a little at the language, scared that she really has angered the usually good-natured girl after all. “I, um, I…”

Ibuki gestures at Mikan with a fork and drips syrup on the table in the process. She seems unconcerned. “You’re too nice, Mikan! It’s not good for a girl to be TOO sweet! Otherwise guys’ll chomp ya up like candy!” A napkin gets dabbed into the syrup and only succeeds in kind of smearing it around and making the mess worse. “Your friends aren’t thinking bad things like that. We stare cus you’re funny and cute! …Well, maybe Teru is thinking bad things, but Ibuki sure isn’t!”

For a moment, the hotel diner feels impossibly quiet. Mikan’s eyes sting with tears, because really, she’s crying more often than not, and she wonders if she really heard Ibuki right. Funny and cute? _Her_? After years of being put down for others’ amusement, it feels like a joke. She’s waiting for Ibuki to throw something at her, or demand money from her, or worse… But that moment never comes, and Ibuki just continues to radiate with a blindingly sincere smile.

“You… you mean that?” Mikan utters, her voice paper thin.

“I mean, yeah! Ibuki thinks it’s a waste for a cute girl like you to shy away. You could totally shine like me if you just believed in yourself!!”

To anyone else, Ibuki’s robust self-assuredness would come off as obnoxious, but to Mikan, it feels like a beacon of light… something to aspire to, something to chase after. She feels herself straighten. “I’ll—I’ll try… to believe in myself a little…”

Ibuki gives the nurse’s arm a gentle play slap, and Mikan doesn’t flinch nearly as hard as she normally would have. “That’s the spirit!! Woohoo!!!”

She leaves syrup fingerprints behind on Mikan’s skin. It’s a little grody. A little cute. Whatever it is, it leaves the ghost of a smile on Mikan's lips, and maybe for once, she doesn’t feel wrong for it.


End file.
